Happy Holidays
by leefert
Summary: Okay the idea popped into my head before Christmas and I never got it complete until now. It's a Taylor Walsh fic.


**DK sat in front of the Christmas tree…**

"**You know Dasher, and Dancer, and Prancer, and Vixen… Comet and Cupid, and Donner and Blitzen, but do you recall, the most famous reindeer of all?" DK sang**

"**Okay, DK for the love of God please spare us our ears." Lt. Johnson said as he walked in.**

"**But it's a Christmas Story right?" DK asked**

"**Yeah." Lt. Johnson replied**

"**Well Rudolph was a Christmas story." DK said**

"**Yeah, but I'm about to tell a different Christmas story." Lt. Johnson replied**

"**Are you going to tell them the story about Billy and Alex?" DK asked**

"**Well, yeah." Lt. Johnson replied**

"**Great, that's exactly the story that I didn't want to hear. I'm gonna go watch some football now." DK said**

"**You do that DK." Lt. Johnson smiled as he sat down next to the Christmas tree. "Alright, so DK sort of spoiled the beginning a bit." **

**He took a sip of his coffee. **

"**But, I think you'll find it interesting all the same, kind of dull for parts of it, so I'll give you the cliff-notes beginning. Billy and Alex are in love. And so our story starts on Christmas Eve." Lt. Johnson smiled and sat back.**

Christmas Eve:

The firehouse was quiet. There was a glimmer in the lounge from the red and white lights of the neighboring police station, but that was the only movement inside. The snow floated to the ground silently. All was calm on this night in New York.

Upstairs in the bunkroom, the firefighters were all tucked up in their bunks. Not a single one of them complained about having to work Christmas Eve and Christmas day. They were with part of their family. The clock ticked quietly to 11:49 then 11:50.

The wreath hung from the grill on the Squad. They guys of the 5-5 always liked to show a little Christmas spirit, so they would decorate. The tree sat in a corner in the lounge. Never an artificial tree, they tried that one year but DK had protested saying that it wasn't a real Christmas tree. It was always trimmed up nicely. Even Lieutenant Johnson took pride in putting the star a top the tree.

"_We've got a tree!" DK announced as he and Billy carried the tree up the stairs._

"_That's some tree!" Jimmy said as he put his cup of coffee down on the table to help._

"_Yeah it's at least, what, 7 foot?" Taylor asked_

"_9." DK smiled_

"_Always gotta have the best." Doc said_

_Lt. Johnson came in with his cup of coffee in hand. _

"_I do have the best." He said smiling_

"_Of course Lieu!" Jimmy laughed_

"_Yeah, I don't think that was the best he was talking about." Taylor quipped as everyone else laughed. "After all, everyone knows that I'm the best." She grinned_

_Taylor wasn't quite expecting Lombardo and Bobby to take a roll of wrapping paper and wrap it around her. _

_Everyone laughed as Kim put a bow on top of Taylor's head._

"_You forgot to tape up the ends." Billy said as he stuck a piece of tape over Taylor's mouth and made everyone laugh even harder._

"_Now that's the perfect Christmas present." DK laughed. _

**Jimmy rolled over in his bunk. He hugged his pillow and smiled in his sleep.**

"_Mommy, Daddy! Santa came!" Joey bounced next to the bed_

"_It's 4 AM slugger." Jimmy mumbled_

"_But Santa was here!" Joey tugged on Jimmy's arm_

"_We're never going to get any sleep." Kim said_

"_I know." Jimmy smiled_

"_Come on!" Joey called_

"_I'll make the coffee." Kim replied_

"_Better make it a double pot." Jimmy said as he sat up_

A loud snore came from Lombardo as he turned.

"_Is Billy making dinner?" He asked_

"_Of course, you think I trust any of you goofballs to make a turkey?" Billy asked_

"_Hey, I was just making sure that dinner was going to be edible unlike Jimmy's attempt last year." Lombardo cracked_

"_Hey!" Jimmy protested_

"_That was pretty bad." DK said honestly_

"_Truth hurts brother." Taylor smiled_

"_Oh and we all enjoy your cooking." Jimmy laughed_

"_I thought women were supposed to be good in the kitchen." Lombardo said_

"_Apparently that gene skipped Taylor." Lt. Johnson laughed_

"_Hey, I'll admit it." Taylor laughed_

"_So how long till dinner?" Lombardo asked_

"_It'll be ready when it's ready." Billy replied_

"_Well when's that gonna be?" Lombardo asked_

"_Go watch tv!" Billy ordered_

"_Yes sir! We're outta here." DK said as they all made a quick exit from the kitchen._

**The clock continued to tick away the time on Christmas Eve. The minute hand settled on 55.**

"_So what'd you ask Santa for this Christmas?" DK asked_

"_I'm not telling." Taylor smiled_

"_Well what did you ask Billy for then?" Lombardo asked_

"_You guys are pathetic you know that?" Taylor replied as she grabbed her glass of milk and left the kitchen._

_When Walsh walked up the stairs thy just stared at him._

"_What?" Walsh asked_

"_What'd you get Taylor for Christmas?" Lombardo asked him_

"_It's none of your business." Walsh replied as he grabbed an apple_

"_You two have gotten pretty serious this year." DK commented_

"_So?" Billy asked as he bit into his apple_

"_Come on we're your best friends." Lombardo protested as he followed Billy into the lounge_

"_I'm not telling you what I'm giving her." Billy said as he sat down in the recliner next to Taylor and took her hand._

"_Just having you is all the Christmas present I need." She said_

"_Same here baby." Billy replied_

"_They're hopeless." Lombardo said as he and DK left the room._

**Walsh adjusted his pillow and smiled a bit. **

"_So when are you going to ask the big question?" Jimmy asked_

"_I dunno." Walsh said with a smile, "I want the time to be right you know?"_

"_Yeah." Jimmy replied_

"_I just don't want to screw it up." Walsh replied_

"_Wow, you really are nervous about asking her aren't you?" Jimmy asked_

"_Yeah, I am. I mean what if she?" Walsh was cut off_

"_What if she what?" Taylor asked as she came down the stairs into the engine bay_

_Walsh had to think for a moment. _

"_He's just worried that he didn't get you the right Christmas present." Jimmy replied_

"_Somehow I don't think that was what the conversation was about." Taylor replied_

"_Well Billy, gotta go, nice talking to you." Jimmy said as he patted Walsh's back and took off up the stairs._

"_What's going on?" Taylor asked_

"_There's nothing going on, I was just running some ideas by Jimmy." Walsh said_

"_I think that's the last person I'd run ideas by." Taylor said as she walked out in front of the firehouse. "What are we doing for New Year's?"_

"_I don't know, what do you want to do?" Walsh asked_

"_I don't know, maybe go to the mountains, hit the slopes or something." Taylor replied_

"_We can do whatever, but we better get reservations soon if we're going out of town." Walsh added_

"_Yeah, but I think spending New Year's tucked up in front of a warm cozy fire would be nice, just get away for a few days." Taylor said_

"_Yes, it would be a great idea." He said as he looked up and saw the audience at the window watching them._

Another minute ticked off the clock as Taylor rolled over to face the window. The snow was falling harder, but as the song goes, "all was calm, all was bright."

_Taylor had taken a rare medic shift and was partnered with Kim. They were driving around the city, taking some time to catch up. _

"_So any big plans for New Year's?" Kim asked_

"_Billy's going to surprise me he said." Taylor replied_

"_So you have NO idea what you're doing?" Kim asked_

"_Nope, not a clue." Taylor responded._

"_That could be bad." Kim laughed_

"_Yeah maybe." Taylor said honestly_

"_I mean Billy doesn't strike me as the romantic type." Kim said_

"_He can be when he wants to." Taylor admitted with a smile_

"_Are you holding out on me?" Kim asked_

_Taylor just smiled_

"_You really are in love aren't you?" Kim asked in astonishment_

_Taylor's smile got bigger_

"_I never thought that I'd see the day when you were madly in love with someone." Kim laughed_

"_It happens." Taylor laughed_

Soon the stillness of the night was broken by the sound of the Claxton.

"Squad 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3, Boy 55-3 respond for a residential fire 116 Riverside." The alarm called out

The group of firefighters jumped from their beds and headed for the truck. Just over a minute later they were rolling out the door towards their destination. There was an orange glow ahead of them.

"Looks like it's a live one." Lt. Johnson said

"I hate responding to fires on Christmas Eve, you know the tragedy of losing everything you have on this night?" Lombardo said

Walsh guided the truck up in front of the building; it was a 5 story apartment building. There were a few people standing out in front of it with frantic looks on their faces. They were all in pajamas and whatever warmth they could grab on the way out.

Jimmy looked up towards the roof.

"Looks like fire's on the 4th and 5th floors Lieu." He said grabbing an axe.

"Take Taylor, DK, and Lombardo and get in there. Clear those apartments." Lt. Johnson ordered.

"On it boss." DK said as he walked by

"You be careful." Walsh told Taylor as she passed by him

"Always." She smiled and then entered the building

Doc and Carlos began passing out blankets to the residents that were outside of the building.

"What a shame." Doc said

"Yeah. This sucks." Carlos replied

Everyone kept watching the building.

Inside Jimmy and Taylor made their way to the 2nd floor to search. There weren't too many apartments inside so the search wasn't taking them too long.

"1st floor is clear. Heading to the 3rd." DK radioed

"Okay." Lt. Johnson replied on the radio.

Taylor looked at Jimmy, "There's no one here." She said

"Yeah, this floor's clear, let's go up." Jimmy said

"Alright." Taylor replied

"2nd floor is clear, preparing to search the 4th." Jimmy radioed

Walsh stood out by the truck; he knew that Taylor and Jimmy were together inside. And he didn't like the idea that Taylor was heading into the danger zone. He never did. But Taylor was a firefighter, and you can't tell a firefighter that they can't fight fire. So he silently prayed that everything would be okay.

Jimmy and Taylor put their masks on while they were still on the stairs.

"Alright, let's get this done." Jimmy said as they cautiously made their way back the hallway to the apartment that was on fire.

Taylor kept a look out at the ceiling, knowing that fire is above you is an uneasy thought for a firefighter. You never know when it's going to eat its way through.

"Fire department!" Jimmy yelled as they made their way through the door.

Taylor quickly scanned the living room and kitchen. Then they made their way back the hallway.

"Help me!" A woman screamed

"Jimmy in here!" Taylor called

They quickly entered into a bathroom that the woman was using for refuge.

"My water broke." The woman cried

Taylor was less than thrilled about the situation.

"We gotta get her out of here." Jimmy said

"We don't have time." Taylor replied

"What do you mean we don't have time?" Jimmy questioned

"She's crowning." Taylor responded.

Jimmy quickly shut the door and ripped off his mask.

"Lieu! We're on the 4th floor apartment 3 by the windows. Heavy fire in this apartment. We're in the bathroom with a woman who is about to give birth. We need help up here quick; this fire's breathing down our necks." Jimmy radioed

"Copy that Jimmy." Lt. Johnson radioed back

"Get that ladder up there and help them!" Lt. Johnson ordered the crew of Ladder 100, "Doc, we have a woman trapped up there about to give birth. Taylor's with her now, but just be prepared."

Doc nodded and ran to the bus to grab supplies.

"Okay ma'am, what's your name?" Taylor asked

"Allison." The woman replied

"Alright Allison, I'm Alex, this is Jimmy." Taylor said, "We're going to have to deliver your baby here."

"Oh my God!" Allison cried

"It's okay Allison, it's alright. She's a paramedic." Jimmy said to calm the woman

"Is this your first child?" Taylor asked calmly

"Yes." Allison replied, "He isn't due for another week."

"Okay what I need you to do is on the count of 3 push, can you do that for me?" Taylor asked

Allison nodded.

"Jimmy get me a towel ready." Taylor said

Jimmy quickly grabbed a towel.

"Ready, 1… 2… 3 push." Taylor said

Allison screamed out in pain as she pushed.

"Okay good, good. I need you to do that for me one more time okay?" Taylor said

"I can't." Allison cried

"Yes you can, you can do this. Now come on. 1… 2…3!" Taylor said

Allison pushed again and Taylor was able to deliver the baby.

"He's not crying." Allison said

Taylor quickly wiped the baby's face clear or the mucous that was present.

"Come on." Jimmy said under his breath

Taylor quickly gave the newborn a rescue breath.

"Come on little guy." She said

"Why isn't he crying?" Allison screamed

Taylor rubbed on the baby's chest and gave another breath. Finally the baby let out a wail.

"Alright, where's our backup?" Taylor asked

"Jimmy, Taylor?" A voice called from the room outside them

"In here!" Jimmy yelled as he opened the door

"Let's get out of here." The voice replied

Jimmy picked up Allison while Taylor quickly tucked the baby away inside her coat.

"Let's go." Taylor said as they started out of the tiny bathroom

They made their way to the window where the ladder was resting. 

"Ladies first." Jimmy said

Taylor quickly made her way out onto the ladder, still keeping the baby inside her coat. On the way down Doc was shouting questions, and to Taylor it felt like the world was standing still as she replied. Soon she was on the ground and handing the baby to Carlos.

Jimmy laid Allison on the stretcher as the displaced residents began to applaud. Taylor looked around at the crowd. Soon mother and baby were loaded into the back of the ambulance and headed on their way to Mercy. The fire was brought under control.

Walsh made his way over to Taylor who was sitting on the tailboard of the Squad.

"Nice work." He said

"This is awful." Taylor replied

"Yeah, but you helped bring a life into this world." Walsh responded, "It's all in how you look at it, especially since it's a little Christmas miracle." He smiled

"What time is it?" Taylor asked

"12:30, Christmas morning." Walsh replied as he hugged Taylor. "Merry Christmas."

The snow fell softly to the ground as Taylor replied.

"Merry Christmas to you too."


End file.
